


Tatuado sobre la piel

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NaruHina - Freeform, Romance, bad sakura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto ha comenzado una relación con Sakura y todo duele demasiado. Quizás Hinata fuera la solución.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuado sobre la piel

Naruto no se ha olvidado de la confesión de Hinata, del mismo modo que tampoco se ha olvidado de Sakura. No sabe si es amor lo que siente por Sakura, pero sabe que es lo más cercano a ello. No puede olvidarse del amor de su infancia de un día para otro, no hay un interruptor que lo haga. Así que no lo hace. Sabe que tiene que hablar con Hinata, contestarla, darla una respuesta, pero es su amiga y no quiere hacerla daño. Porque la respuesta que daría no sería la que Hinata estaba esperando. Así que Naruto calla.

Sakura, por otro lado, sigue amando a Sasuke. No ha dejado de amarle en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando era un traidor. Ella está hecha para él, ¿Por qué no puede verlo? Supone que ahora tiene una oportunidad, con su vuelta a la aldea, al distrito de los Uchiha. Sakura supone que esto es algo así como una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo con él. Puede darle todo el amor que antes rechazaba, ayudarle a superar las pesadillas. Sakura está segura de que le ama, sin embargo, no visita a Sasuke hasta dos meses después de su regreso.

\------------------------ 

Es un Sábado por la tarde cuando celebran, o algo así, el regreso de Sasuke a la villa. Están todos reunidos, y sin embargo, no podrían estar más separados. Naruto habla sin parar porque no quiere sumergirse en un silencio incómodo y el resto mantiene conversaciones fáciles y ligeras porque temen hablar de algo que no deben. Sasuke se mantiene en silencio, al fondo de la sala con una mirada sombría mientras observa a sus compañeros, preguntándose porqué está haciendo esto, preguntándose porqué ha vuelto. Escuchan la campanilla del bar donde se encuentran y se giran, viendo a Sakura entrar vestida con ropa provocativa y una sonrisa confiada en el rostro. Naruto tartamudea y pierde el hilo de lo que dice, mientras Sasuke rueda los ojos aburrido por el obvio objetivo de su compañera de equipo. Beben y parece que la conversación fluye más fácilmente, y poco a poco se escuchan las primeras risas. Sakura juega con su pelo mientras posa su mirada sobre Sasuke y le susurra unas palabras. A Naruto le gustaría saber de que hablan, pero se calla y mantiene una expresión de indiferencia cuando Sakura y Sasuke abandonan el bar. Sus ojos, sin embargo, hablan por él, e Hinata, sentada alejada de Naruto, suspira con tristeza.

Sasuke siente a Sakura empujarle contra el muro, y la siente posar sus manos en su pecho, acariciándole lentamente. Reprime la mueca de asco y la mira fríamente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sakura?

-Oh, vamos, Sasuke-kun, sé que lo quieres, también.

-Quita tus manos de mí.

-No seas aburrido, Sasuke-kun, sólo vamos a divertirnos.

-Sakura, no voy a volver a repetirlo. Aparta tus manos. Ya.

Sakura hace caso omiso y mueve su mano hacia abajo, rozando la entrepierna de Sasuke. Nota como unas manos la agarran y la apartan bruscamente, retorciéndola las muñecas. Gime de dolor y mira furiosa a Sasuke, que no muestra ninguna expresión.

-Me das asco – dice con repulsión el Uchiha. Y esas palabras son suficientes para desatar la fría furia de Sakura.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, Sasuke.

-No te acerques a mí, no vuelvas a tocarme.

Naruto ve entrar primero a Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido mientras menea la cabeza, y luego entra Sakura, con la sonrisa más fría que ha visto en años. No sabe que ha pasado, pero si sabe que es malo. Siente como Kiba le pasa un brazo por los hombros, para atraer su atención, y Naruto se deja llevar mientras sonríe. Puede que la pasen bien, al final, pero entonces Sakura le agarra del brazo y le arrastra a la calle, y Naruto se vuelve a dejar arrastrar.

-Sakura-chan, si querías decirme algo lo podrías haber dicho dentro, ¿sabes?

-Mmm, lo sé, Naruto, es sólo que lo que te tengo que decir es algo personal y preferiría decírtelo en privado.

-Ah, pues adelante Sakura-chan.

-Yo...-Sakura alza su mirada y se lame los labios lentamente- yo...te quiero, Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?! Sakura-chan, si esta es otra de tus bromas...

-¡N-no! Lo digo en serio, Naruto. Yo...es cierto que sólo te vi como un amigo, pero...tras la guerra...me dí cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, ¿sabes?

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Sasuke sólo fue un capricho de niña.

Naruto puede notar el cambio en la voz, puede notar el resquemor que hay en las palabras, pero se abstiene de mencionarlo, porque es todo lo que siempre había querido desde niño, y teme que si habla lo estropee todo. A pesar de todo, no puede evitar notar que hay algo mal en todo esto.

Podría pensar sobre ello, pero de repente Sakura le está besando y la sensación de malestar queda olvidada. Nota los labios de Sakura moverse y empieza a responder suavemente a su beso, sin entender la razón de sus prisas. Y entonces, oh, entonces la campanilla de la puerta vuelve a sonar y se separan, Naruto respirando agitadamente mientras capta el rostro contorsionado de Sakura. No hace falta que pregunte que ocurre porque lo nota por el rabillo del ojo. Kiba le mira con odio y Shino con decepción, Ino le mira con tristeza y Shikamaru suspira sin hacer comentarios. Naruto esperaba algo de apoyo por sus amigos, la verdad, acaba de conseguir a la chica que siempre había querido y era feliz, no entendía el porqué de sus rostros.

Sakura gira bruscamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda y Naruto la imita. Y lo ve. Los ve. Las figuras de Hinata y Sasuke alejándose por la calle, fundiéndose con las sombras.

Nota como Sakura se tensa y se aparta de él.

Si, Naruto es feliz. Y sin embargo se siente tan mal.

\---------------------------

Sakura pasa más tiempo en su apartamento, ahora, y sin embargo no han pasado de los besos. Sus besos suelen ser furiosos y ardientes, son lengua y dientes. Sus besos duelen.

\---------------------------

Ocurre cuando están comprando algunas verduras para la cena de la noche. Naruto tiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y nota como se tensa. Desvía los ojos de los tomates y dirige su mirada hacia donde Sakura mira. Entonces ve a Sasuke comprando, pero lo raro es que está sonriendo. Es una sonrisa diminuta que desaparece casi al instante, pero es una sonrisa. Y luego nota una figura femenina a su lado, todo curvas y pelo largo brillante, y se da cuenta de que es Hinata, y que está mirando a Sasuke mientras ríe melodiosamente. Naruto nota como su tripa duele y su garganta se aprieta, y se gira hacia Sakura con una sonrisa tensa para distraerse, y lo único que ve es a Sakura con la cara retorcida, mordiéndose las uñas compulsivamente. La sonrisa en sus labios desaparece de inmediato.

Aquella noche Naruto se despierta por unos golpes en su puerta. Son las tres de la mañana y decide que va a matar a quien quiera que esté en su puerta si no tiene una buena razón para despertarle.

La persona es la puerta es Sakura, quien apesta a sake y trae menos ropa de la usual. Naruto va a preguntarla si está bien, pero Sakura lo empuja mientras besa y muerde y se traga las palabras.

Acaban de algún modo en el sofá de su apartamento, cayendo uno sobre otro.

La primera vez que tienen sexo, Sakura está borracha como una cuba. Los besos son amargos, rudos y saben a sangre.

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, Sakura se ha ido. Naruto se siente vacío el resto del día.

\--------------------------------

Es su cumpleaños y todos sus amigos están allí. Bueno, todos no. Faltan Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura. Pero el resto arma tanto barullo que es realmente difícil echar de menos a alguien. Naruto consigue oír el sonido del timbre por encima de las risas y cuando abre la puerta Sasuke entra murmurando un ''felicidades, Naruto'' de forma apresurada. Va a cerrar, pero nota la figura de Hinata en el marco y mantiene la puerta abierta.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Has venido!

-P-por supuesto, Naruto-kun, no me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo.

-¡Gracias, Hinata-chan!

-¡O-oh! Es verdad, t-toma, Naruto-kun.

Hinata le tiende un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto y posa de manera delicada sus labios contra su mejilla. Le da una tímida sonrisa y entra a la casa, junto con el resto del grupo. Naruto puede notar como sus mejillas se calientan, Dios, casi puede notar el color rojo por su cara, así que sacude la cabeza con fuerza y se muerde el interior de la boca para espabilar. Sakura no llega en toda la noche, y a Naruto le preocupa menos de lo que debería. Las risas, los regalos y los abrazos de sus amigos ayudan en ello y no la echa de menos en ningún momento de la noche. Sus amigos no se van a casa esa noche, se quedan a dormir todos, apelotonados en el suelo, las chicas durmiendo juntas en el dormitorio de Naruto, y no podría haber deseado un cumpleaños mejor. Es cuando se está lavando los dientes antes de dormirse que se acuerda de Sakura, o más bien de su falta de presencia esa noche, ese día, y comienza a sentirse mal. Sasuke aparece de repente, palmeándole el hombro en silencio.

-Naruto, deja de acaparar el baño.

Naruto suelta una risotada y se marcha, los pensamientos de Sakura siendo tragados por el sueño. 

 

Sakura vuelve cuando todos se han ido. Trae en sus manos un pastel comprado a última hora y una excusa en su boca.

-Naruto, lo siento, yo...hubo una emergencia en el hospital y-

-Esta bien, Sakura, entiendo.

-¿De verdad? Me sentí fatal toda la noche, pensando en lo mal que lo tendrías que estar pasando.

-Esta bien, en realidad lo pasé bien.

-Oh, eso es...genial.

-Si, si lo es.

Vuelven a acostarse juntos, ese día. Es algo rápido, y cuando terminan, Sakura se marcha corriendo gritando que tiene trabajo y llega tarde. Se despide con un beso rápido, más choque de bocas que beso en sí y cierra la puerta cuando sale. Naruto se encuentra después frotándose la boca con la mano, intentando eliminar la huella del beso de Sakura.

\----------------------------

-¡Teme, vayamos luego a comer algo de ramen!

Sasuke suspira agotado. Han sido dos semanas de misión y está demasiado cansado como para pensar en celebrar su éxito. Por él se iría a la cama inmediatamente, pero no puede.

-No puedo, dobe. Tengo unas cosas que hacer con Hinata.

Sasuke se despide con un movimiento seco de la mano y deja a Naruto en el sitio, sin poder decidir que le ha sorprendido más, el hecho de que Sasuke a quedado con Hinata o que la está llamando Hinata, sin apelativos ni nada. Naruto decide que ambas son lo suficientemente buenas y se traga el sentimiento de traición que se estaba formando en su lengua.

Se encuentra con Sakura luego, y le comenta entre bromas que igual Sasuke se está enamorando, aunque la broma no le haga gracia ni a él. Cuando levanta la mirada de su plato de ramen, se encuentra con una sala vacía y una puerta abierta de par en par. De repente Naruto ya no tiene tanta hambre.

No quiere hacer esto, pero está cansado de todo. No sabe si Sakura y él son novios, pareja, sin son algo. Ni siquiera sabe si lo ama. Naruto quiere creer que sí. Quiere creer que sí, porque la otra opción podría destruirle por completo.

Siguió a Sakura inmediatamente después de que dejara el apartamento, pegándose a las paredes y saltando por los tejados en silencio, fundiéndose con las sombras. Sabe hacia donde se dirige, a ido allí muchas veces, al complejo Uchiha. Se esconde tras unos setos y escucha a Sakura golpear furiosa la puerta. Escucha a Sasuke maldecir mientras abre la puerta. Esa noche Naruto era capaz de escuchar todo.

-Dime que no es cierto.

-Sakura, estás loca.

Un golpe sordo y un gruñido, como si Sakura hubiera empujado a Sasuke contra una pared.

-Dímelo.

-¿El qué?

-Dime que no es cierto que estás enamorado de Hinata.

-No creo que tenga que responderte a eso.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Te amo! ¡Te he amado todos estos años!

-¿Entonces por qué sales con Naruto?

-Para darte celos. Para distraerme.

-Aléjate de mí, Sakura.

-Pero te amo, Sasuke, ¡te amo!

-Pero yo a ti no. Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, te arrepentirás.

Naruto cierra suavemente los ojos cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse y se traga el sollozo que intenta escapar de su garganta.

Deja a Sakura irse, la escucha llorar, y la deja irse. Naruto corre en dirección contraria, corre hasta que le duelen las piernas y el aliento se le agota. Nota los primeros rayos de sol acariciar sus mejillas y escucha golpes constantes contra la madera. Está en los campos de entrenamiento y lo primero que ve es la solitaria figura que entrena golpeando los gruesos troncos de madera. Ni siquiera tiene que acercarse para ver quien es, porque lo sabe casi al instante. ¿Quien de todos los ninjas entrenaría al amanecer? ¿Quién trabajaría así de duro?

Antes de darse cuenta se está acercando a Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata para de golpear el tronco cuando escucha unas pisadas sobre la hierba. Su mirada se mueve automáticamente y se encuentra con los ojos demasiado brillantes de Naruto Uzumaki. Suspira y se guarda el dolor para más tarde.

-Naruto-kun, ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no, Hinata-chan! ¡Estoy tan bien como siempre!

-¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

Un quejido escapa de la garganta de Naruto y, cuando nota los brazos abiertos de Hinata, se lanza contra ellos. Siente la mano de Hinata acariciar sus cabellos, y Naruto llora contra su hombro, derramando lágrimas que parecen no tener fin. Hinata murmura palabras de aliento y le deja hacer hasta que levanta la cabeza, los ojos rojos y el reguero de lágrimas en sus lágrimas.

-¿Hay algo que no está bien?

Naruto ríe amargamente cuando dice ''¿Cuando ha estado algo bien en mi vida?'' y Hinata siente que podría morirse allí mismo, sólo por el dolor que hay en esas palabras. Agarra la cara de Naruto con cuidado y acaricia con sus labios su frente.

-Lo estará. Mañana estará mejor y dolerá menos.

Naruto se queda con Hinata y entrena con ella durante horas, sin poder recordar cuando se volvió tan fuerte. Se siente mal hacer esto, no por Sakura, si no por aprovecharse así de Hinata, recordándola que le amó alguna vez, recordándola el rechazo. Sin embargo, estar en ese lugar y en ese momento se siente correcto, y la sonrisa surge fácilmente. Las palabras de Hinata se convierten en un apoyo del que aferrarse.

Cuando Sasuke llega buscando a Hinata y se la lleva con él, Naruto nota como se le oprimen las tripas, y respira hondo para alejar la furia.

''No te la lleves, a ella no''

 

Dos días después Sakura le prepara una cena sorpresa a Naruto. Sakura es de repente demasiado amable y Naruto siente que quiere vomitar. Siente que ha cometido un error al salir con ella. No, no fue su error, fue el de ella por mentir y fingir.

-Oye, Naruto-kun, ¿Te gustó la cena?

-No.

-¿Qué? Naruto-kun, eres cruel, encima que he preparado una cena casera para ti-

-No, cállate, no me llames así. Tú nunca me has llamado ''Naruto-kun''. No puedes llamarme así, sólo Hinata puede.

Son unos segundos después cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, y se tapa la boca con la mano horrorizado mientras desplaza lentamente su mirada hacia Sakura. Una sonrisa torcida le cruza el rostro y tiembla de pies a cabeza, clavando sus uñas en sus manos, provocando un reguero de sangre que gotea en el suelo.

-Siempre es ella, ¿no? Creí que me amabas.

Naruto cierra los ojos cansado, porque ha hecho la peor decisión de su vida al salir con Sakura cuando sabía que no le amaba. Si no lo hizo cuando eran niños, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Él era el mismo de siempre, con más heridas, pero el mismo.

-Te amaba, es cierto.

-¿Ves?

-Pero ya no más, Sakura. He tenido suficiente de lo que fuera esto. Se supone que en una relación tiene que haber amor por ambas partes, no de forma unilateral.

-¿Pero que tonterías dices, Naruto? ¡Yo te quiero!

-¡No, no lo haces, maldita sea! ¡Amas a Sasuke! ¡Siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás!

-Yo no...

-No intentes negarlo. Te seguí hace dos días, te escuché. Por favor, vete.

-Naruto-

-¡Vete!

Sakura se marcha sin decir nada más y Naruto se pregunta que fue de su amiga, de la niña bonita pero fuerte de cabellos rosas, la niña valiente que fue su amiga una vez.

Quizás la guerra se la tragó.

\-------------------------------

Naruto recoge las escasas pertenencias que hay de Sakura en el piso y se lo manda en una caja firmemente cerrada sin ninguna nota. No cree que sea necesario, de todos modos. Sakura no vuelve y no intenta hablar con él. Naruto lo agradece. 

\-------------------------

Se cruza varias semanas después con Hinata, mientras camina hacia su casa después de una reunión de equipo.

La reunión fue tensa e incómoda, pero nadie preguntó por la razones. Quizás ya lo sabían. No parece que Hinata tenga intención de hablar con él, y no es como si él estuviese esperando que lo hiciera, pero su brazo actúa solo y la agarra del codo, reteniéndola con él.

-¿Naruto-kun?

Hinata le mira extrañada y Naruto la suelta de inmediato, disculpándose mientras sonroja débilmente. La mira caminar hasta que sus ojos son incapaces de verla. Se sorprende a si mismo deseando que sea mentira el rumor de que Sasuke se ha enamorado de ella.

\---------------------------

El amor de Sakura era como los tatuajes falsos hechos con bolígrafo. Son temporales y cuando se van dejan una mancha. Si quieres esos tatuajes de vuelta tienes que acordarte de volver a pintarlos. Sakura no se acordó. Naruto a veces cree que el que sujetaba el bolígrafo era él.

Una tarde se encuentra a Hinata sentada con la cabeza gacha en un banco del parque. Es casi de noche y las luces no se han encendido todavía, y al figura de Hinata es cada vez más irreconocible. Naruto se sienta a su lado sin decir palabra y luego nota en peso en su hombro, la cabeza de ella suavemente apoyada en él. Es de noche y hace frío, pero ninguno dice nada.

Naruto quiere tocarla. 

\-----------------------------

Ha invitado a comer a Sasuke a su casa, ramen instantáneo y Onigiri casero, pero la invitación es suficiente para hacer a Sasuke desconfiar. Naruto habla durante la comida de cosas mundanas y Sasuke a veces participa, añadiendo comentarios sarcásticos. Dan un paseo luego, y cuando la figura de Hinata aparece en una calle, Naruto se queda más tiempo del normal mirándola, Sasuke riendo por lo bajo.

-Sasuke teme...

-Me está ayudando con cosas del clan.

-¿Qué?

-Hinata Hyuuga. No pude recibir mucha información sobre los protocolos entre clanes y demás actos sociales, con eso de la matanza de mi clan, ya sabes, así que me está ayudando con ello.

-¿Por...por qué me dices esto?

-Como si no lo supieras, dobe. Es agradable, y una buena amiga. A veces me recuerda a mi madre.

Caminan en silencio el resto del trayecto, pero Naruto puede notar que camina menos tenso y que hay algo en su corazón que se ha liberado.

\------------------------------

Invita a Hinata a cenar con él en Icharaku una semana después. No es como si tuviera la esperanza de que aceptara, pero lo hace. La conversación surge de manera fácil y se ríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El sonido resulta extraño al principio, pero vuelve a reír porque aquello es lo correcto. Estar con ella se siente correcto, y más tarde, cuando caminan por el parque con las luces de las farolas iluminándoles, Naruto se inclina y la besa suavemente. Ella no le rechaza, si no que le acaricia el cuello suavemente y se sujeta a su sudadera.

-Fue un error, salir con ella.

Hinata sonríe dulcemente y le agarra de la mano.

-No dejé de amarte, Naruto-kun, ni un momento, si eso es lo que has pensado alguna vez. Te quise desde niña y no he parado de hacerlo desde entonces.

-¿Ni siquiera...?

-Ni siquiera cuando me rechazaste o cuando saliste con Sakura. Siempre, Naruto-kun, y eso no cambiará.

Vuelven a besarse luego, al despedirse, y en ese beso hay tanto cariño que casi duele. Casi, pero no lo hace, y eso marca toda la diferencia.

\-------------------------------

La primera vez que Naruto e Hinata hacen el amor, es un Viernes de invierno por la noche, tras una cena casera preparada por Hinata. Lo hacen de manera lenta y sin prisas, explorando el cuerpo del otro con delicadeza. Los besos cambian de ritmo como ellos mismos y Naruto podría llorar de felicidad por ello.

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, Hinata está abrazada a él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, cerca del corazón. Naruto suspira aliviado y sonríe, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos como si nunca fuera a dejarla ir. 

\--------------------------------

El amor de Hinata es como un tatuaje real. Al principio duele un poco, pero es permanente y no hace falta renovarlo, porque siempre está ahí. Igual que Hinata.

\--------------------------------

Fuera nieva con fuerza, pero a Naruto no podría importarle menos.

Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana y Naruto cierra los ojos, acurrucándose contra Hinata, dejándose envolver por el sueño.


End file.
